Ne me quitte pas
by ImYoourz
Summary: A la fin d'une journée comme les autres, un drame survient au lycée McKinley. La mort se profile pour chacun des élèves...


**- Jeunes gens, il est grand temps de choisir les chansons que nous allons interpréter aux Régionales, **annonça Will en arrivant dans la salle de répétitions.

**- J'ai déjà préparé une liste de mes meilleurs solos, bien qu'ils soient tous fabuleux. Vous n'avez plus qu'à voter pour celui que vous préférez, ou m'en proposer d'autres, **lança immédiatement Rachel Berry, en distribuant des feuilles à tous ses camarades.

**- Hors de question, **coupa Mercedes Jones en déchirant la feuille que la jeune brune venait de lui remettre. **Rachel, on sait tous que tu chanteras aux Nationales car tu es notre meilleure chance, mais ce sont nos dernières Régionales, et je suis prête à mourir pour ce solo !**

**- Nous y voilà, **intervint Kurt, visiblement déjà exaspéré par cette discussion.

**- Mercedes, si tu veux avoir la chance de faire les chœurs aux Nationales, tu devrais me laisser chanter ce solo, **reprit Rachel avec un sourire.

**- Rachel, **coupa Will, **pourquoi ne pas laisser une chance à Mercedes de nous convaincre qu'elle pourra réussir ? **

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa passer quelques secondes.

**- Nous t'écoutons, **déclara-t-elle avec un sourire forcé, avant de venir prendre place à côté de Finn. **Mourir pour un solo, n'importe quoi… **chuchota-t-elle à son copain.

**- Je vais chanter Love On Top, de Beyoncé, **dit la jeune femme avant d'aller se mettre en place.

Elle se positionna face à ses camarades, et commença à chanter :

"_Bring the beat in!_

_Honey, honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear"_

Tout le monde était déjà debout et commençait à danser, y compris Rachel. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Mercedes, fière d'avoir réussi à convaincre tout le monde.

"_But I know_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears_

_And finally you put me first_

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop."_

Tout à coup, une alarme retentit, et tout le monde s'arrêta de danser.

**- Celui qui a eu l'idée de déclencher un exercice à cet instant précis n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de moi ! **hurla Mercedes en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

**- Mercedes… Ce n'est peut-être pas un exercice, **lui répondit Quinn en pointant son bras vers la porte, dont l'encadrement pouvait laisser apercevoir des dizaines de lycéens courant en tous sens dans l'établissement.

**- Et alors, on attend quoi pour sortir ? **demanda Puck en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Au même instant, une voix se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs.

« _Avis à tous les étudiants. Ici le principal Figgins. Le lycée est mis en quarantaine, personne n'entre ni ne sort d'ici avant d'y avoir été autorisé. Mettez-vous à l'abri, restez tous sur vos gardes, veillez sur vos camarades, ne vous aventurez pas seuls dans les couloirs. Et surtout, ne vous affolez pas. »_

**- Je vais aller toucher deux mots à Figgins ! **reprit Mercedes. **Me couper dans un solo… **dit-elle à voix basse.

**- Mercedes, tu ne sors pas d'ici avant que nous ayons plus d'informations ! **hurla Mr Schuester.

**- Si je risquais ma vie en sortant d'ici, il nous l'aurait dit, donc je vais sortir me calmer, **rétorqua la jeune femme.

**- Je vais donc être obligé de t'accompagner, **reprit le professeur. **Vous autres, restez ici. N'allez nulle part tant que nous ne sommes pas revenus, sauf si vous n'avez pas d'autre choix, **continua-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

**- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il… ? **demanda Rachel d'une petite voix.

**- Je ne sais pas, Rachel… Restez juste ici, nous ferons vite, **dit-il en marchant vers la sortie.

Mercedes poussa la porte, et fît quelques pas, avant de basculer en arrière. Will courut vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras, avant de découvrir la tâche de sang sur la poitrine de la jeune chanteuse. Il tourna la tête pour chercher d'où était partie la balle, mais il n'en eût pas le temps : une autre balle lui traversa la poitrine.

Il jeta un œil dans la direction opposée, et aperçut le tireur. C'était un jeune homme qu'il croyait n'avoir jamais vu dans le lycée, mais il pouvait se tromper, car sa vision s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes.

**- Mercedes ! **hurla Sam, en un cri de désespoir, avant que Puck et Finn ne viennent l'empêcher de crier à nouveau. Ils savaient à présent qu'ils étaient en danger de mort, et qu'ils auraient vite fait de se faire repérer si Sam continuait d'hurler ainsi.

Will entendit l'appel de Sam, et dans un dernier mouvement, attrapa la main de Mercedes, déjà morte. Il ne la laisserait pas seule. Il resta près d'elle quelques secondes, avant de s'éteindre.

A l'intérieur, Santana était déjà aller fermer la porte, et cherchait une solution pour les tirer de là. Finn et Puck avaient relâché Sam. Il répétait sans cesse le nom de Mercedes, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Il gémissait de douleur, la plus dure qu'il soit, celle d'avoir perdu un être cher.

**- Sam, ressaisis-toi ! **lança Santana en le secouant par l'épaule.

**- Tu n'as aucune émotion ?! **demanda Tina. **Il vient de perdre une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus, nous l'avons tous perdue, nous sommes tous en danger ! **

**- Et moi, j'essaye de le sauver ! J'essaye de tous nous sauver ! Alors lève-toi, aide le à se lever aussi, et suivez-moi, nous allons sortir par l'autre côté. **

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'autre porte, et fût vite rejointe par les autres. Elle savait qu'ils prenaient des risques si le tueur n'était pas seul, mais dans le cas contraire ils pourraient avoir quelques minutes pour se cacher. Elle passa donc en tête, et courut avec ses camarades jusqu'à une salle de classe, pour faire un point sur la suite des évènements.

Arrivée dans la salle, elle compta ses camarades, et se rendit compte avec stupeur que deux d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel.

**- Qui n'est pas là ? **demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil dans la salle.

**- Artie… **répondit Blaine timidement. **Et Sugar. **

**- Je vais voir si je peux les trouver. Tâchez de rester groupés… **déclara Santana avec autorité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de rassurer tout le monde, à sa manière. Et il semblait que ce soit la seule capable de tenir tout le monde calme.

**- Je viens avec toi, **déclara Kurt.

**- Je viens aussi, **reprit Finn. **Il vaut mieux être trois pour veiller les uns sur les autres. **

**- Faîtes attention… **murmura Rachel, dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

Finn s'approcha d'elle, et prît sa fiancée dans les bras.

**- Je te promets que nous serons vite de retour. Avec Artie et Sugar. Tout ça va s'arrêter très vite, fais-moi confiance. **

**- Je t'aime, **répondit-elle simplement en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Finn rejoint les autres près de la porte, et Kurt et Santana se retournèrent vers Blaine et Brittany. Ils leur adressèrent un sourire, et sortirent dans le couloir, avant de tourner à droite pour rejoindre la salle de chant. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux les horrifia. Sur le pas de la porte, Artie était étendu par terre, et Sugar penchée sur lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le premier réflexe de Santana fut de jeter un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire prendre par surprise.

**- Il n'a pas eu le temps… **commença Sugar. **Je suis sortie juste avant lui, mais vous étiez déjà loin… J'ai entendu le coup de feu, et je n'ai… Je n'ai rien fait. Quand je suis revenue, j'ai vu le tireur partir dans l'autre direction et… **

**- Sugar, calme-toi ! Ne pas revenir, c'est peut-être ce qui t'a sauvée ! **

La jeune femme ne détacha pas ses yeux d'Artie, et continuait de sangloter. Kurt s'accroupit près d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Ca va aller maintenant, nous sommes là… **

**- Dans quelle direction est-il parti ? **demanda tout à coup Santana.

**- En direction du bureau de… De Mr Schuester, **répondit-elle en se remettant à pleurer de plus belle.

**- Oh non… **murmura Santana.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? **demanda Finn.

**- Réfléchis deux minutes ! S'il est parti par là-bas et qu'il continue son chemin sans tourner, où va-t-il arriver dans quelques instants ?! **

Finn prit quelques instants pour y penser, avant que la réponse, si terrible soit-elle, ne lui parvienne.

**- Nous devons empêcher cela ! **hurla-t-il ! **Sugar, tu dois nous suivre ! **

**- Et laisser Artie ?! **demanda la jeune femme en levant enfin les yeux du corps de son ami.

**- Crois-moi, si nous restons ici, ce sont les autres que nous laissons, **répondit Finn en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme regarde une dernière fois Artie, avant d'attraper la main de Finn. Mais il était trop tard. A peine était-elle debout que des bris se firent entendre, ainsi qu'un premier coup de feu.

**- Brittany ! **hurla Santana, cédant à la panique.

**- Santana, nous devons partir nous cacher ! **dit Kurt en lui attrapant le bras.

Un second coup de feu retentit, suivi d'un silence glacial. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux. La silhouette de Rory se dessina, et il arriva près du petit groupe.

**- Il est arrivé dans notre salle ! Tout le monde a commencé à crier, à courir, et… Il a tiré… Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Joe tomber… **dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

**- Calme-toi, calme-toi, **dit Finn en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. **Ou sont partis les autres ? Et as-tu vu sur qui il a tiré en second ? **

**- Il y a eu un second coup de feu ? **demanda Rory, épouvanté.

**- Comment as-tu pu ne pas l'entendre ?! **répondit Santana, tendue.

**- Santana, il est choqué, **déclara Finn pour apaiser les choses. **J'ai besoin d'une réponse, Rory, où sont-ils ? **

**- Je ne sais pas… Nous sommes tous partis dans des directions différentes. Je ne sais même pas qui est avec qui… **répondit le jeune Irlandais.

**- D'accord… **reprit Finn. **Nous les retrouverons après, cherchons d'abord un lieu sûr. **

**- Qu'as-tu à proposer, l'ogre ? **questionna aussitôt Santana.

**- Je ne sais pas, il faut improviser… Un placard, une nouvelle salle, un laboratoire, n'importe quoi tant que nous ne restons pas là, il pourrait arriver n'importe quand. **

Santana reprit les devants, et courut dans une direction opposée, suivie des autres. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs, le plus silencieusement possible, avant de se décider à entrer dans un laboratoire de physique.

**- Celui-ci est fermé ! **grommela Santana en essayant d'arracher la poignée. **Essayez les deux autres. **

Malheureusement, les autres étaient, comme elle s'y attendait, fermés aussi. La jeune femme chercha Finn du regard, mais lui non plus ne savait que faire. Soudain, un autre coup de feu de fît entendre, glaçant le sang des cinq camarades.

**- C'est peut-être le moment de repartir ? **demanda Sugar, affolée.

**- Mais nous te suivons ! **répondit Santana, exaspérée.

La jeune fille prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis décida de repartir par le côté droit, celui qui menait au bureau d'Emma, la conseillère d'orientation. En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent à destination, et Santana ouvrit la porte du bureau. Elle s'approcha lentement, et trouva Emma à genoux derrière son bureau, en train de prier en sanglotant.

**- Melle Pillsbury, nous avons besoin de vous, **déclara Santana.

**- Je ne peux pas… Je suis habituée à voir du sang depuis que je suis enfant, tu sais. J'habitais dans un petit village où presque tout le monde était paysan, alors quand… Quand ils tuaient des animaux, je n'étais pas choquée… Mais sur des personnes… Je suis désolée, Santana, je ne peux pas… **répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

**- C'est votre métier, vous devez nous aider ! **hurla Santana.

**- Will peut le faire…**

Santana tourna la tête vers ses camarades. Finn secoua la tête.

**- Mr Schuester est… Il est parti chercher de l'aide, il nous a demandé de venir vous chercher, il a dit que vous sauriez quoi faire, **reprit la jeune femme.

**- S'il l'a dit… **répondit-elle en se relevant lentement.

**- Nous devons nous cacher, **déclara Finn. **Il y a un tueur, plusieurs personnes sont déjà mortes, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. **

**- Nous… Nous devrions aller voir Sue, elle saura quoi faire… **répondit Emma, hésitante.

La jeune conseillère prit les devants, et avança pas à pas vers le bureau de sa collègue. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la salle de chant, et elle aperçut le corps d'Artie étendu par terre, gisant dans une flaque de sang. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses grands yeux, mais elle continua son chemin, Will lui avait fait confiance. Il serait fier de lui, quand tout sera fini.

Le petit groupe refît ainsi son chemin jusqu'à la première salle où ils étaient allés se réfugier. Le corps de Joe reposait entre deux bureaux. Ils durent détourner leurs regards tant ce spectacle était difficile à supporter.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, quand les pieds d'Emma butèrent dans quelque chose, ce qui la fît tomber en avant. Elle resta quelques secondes au sol, de lever légèrement la tête, et de s'apercevoir que quelque chose de rouge avait taché son chemiser impeccable. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre de l'horreur de la scène. Personne n'osa dire un mot, et elle se releva lentement. Et baissa les yeux, et vît le corps de Mike Chang étendu sur le sol, ce corps sur lequel elle venait de trébucher, ce corps qu'elle venait de souiller.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, se reprochant ce qu'il venait se de passer, avant que Santana l'interrompe dans ses pensées.

**- Je ne veux pas paraître une nouvelle fois insensible mais le tueur pourrait arriver n'importe quand, et je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie allongée sur le sol du lycée. **

**- Laisse-moi encore une minute… **demanda Emma.

**- Pas une seconde de plus, **répondit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Finn et de l'entraîner quelques mètres plus loin.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda l'intéressé.

**- Il semblerait qu'il ne rate jamais son coup… **commença Santana. **Nous avons entendus trois tirs. Tu fais le rapprochement… ? **

**- Je vais passer devant, **répondit Finn, en se dirigeant vers Emma. **Melle Pillsbury, suivez-moi. **

Le groupe continua d'avancer pendant quelques secondes avant d'arriver devant le placard du concierge. Finn regarda rapidement aux alentours, et entreprit d'aller voir si personne ne se cachait dedans. Mais en arrivant à quelques centimètres de la porte, il sentit son pied se poser sur une sorte de flaque.

Il se tourna vers Santana, et baissa les yeux vers le sol de sorte à lui faire comprendre. En quelques secondes, la jeune femme invitait déjà les autres à la suivre jusqu'au bureau de Sue, en leur disant que Finn les rejoindrait très vite. Sous le choc, aucun d'entre eux n'avait posé de questions.

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour se préparer, avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. Il regarde à l'intérieur, et vit le corps inanimé de Tina sur le sol. C'était une image qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'enlever de la tête tant elle était horrifiante. Elle qui était si pleine de vie, était maintenant recroquevillée sur elle-même, au fond d'un placard, gisant dans une flaque de sang.

Tout à coup, un nouveau coup de feu arracha le jeune homme à ses pensées. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un second coup ne se fasse entendre. Il ne sût que faire, et resta planté sur place, avant de voir arriver Santana, le visage éteint, puis Kurt, suivi de Sugar et Emma, main dans la main.

**- C'est Becky, le premier coup. Elle allait entrer dans le bureau de Sue quand nous sommes arrivés, mais il lui a tiré dessus… Sugar a crié et il nous a vus, et le second coup est parti sur Rory… Nous avons à peine eu le temps de partir, il faut nous cacher, Finn ! **déclara Santana, sous le choc, alors que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

**- Elles n'auront pas la force d'entrer la dedans… **objecta Finn.

**- Elles l'auront si elles veulent rester en vie.**

Finn s'approcha des deux femmes.

**- Le tireur approche, il sera là dans quelques secondes. Je veux que vous rentriez dans ce placard. Ne parlez pas, ne pleurez pas. Soyez le plus silencieuses possibles si vous voulez que nous restions en vie, **leur expliqua-t-il.

Santana ouvrit la porte du placard, et même pour elle, la vision du corps de Tina fût dure à supporter. Elle se plaça au fond à droite du placard, de sorte à laisser de la place aux autres. Emma entra en première, et se liquéfia à la vue du corps de la jeune Asiatique. Santana l'attrapa par le bras et la propulsa vers elle. A son tour, Sugar mit un pied dans le placard, et aperçut le corps de sa camarade de classe. Elle poussa un cri, et Finn lui mit la main sur la bouche. Il la poussa légèrement vers l'intérieur, fît entrer Kurt, et entra à son tour, avant de fermer la porte le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible.

Quelques secondes passèrent, interminables. Un silence profond s'était emparé du placard, bientôt rompu par les bruits de pas du tueur. Dans le placard, personne n'osait bouger, personne n'osait respirer. L'homme tourna en rond quelques instants avant d'aller faire un tour par là où le groupe était arrivé.

**- Les pas s'éloignent, **murmura Santana.

Finn poussa légèrement la porte, et observa le couloir. Il ne vit aucune trace du tueur. Il respira quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Santana. Il planta son regard dans le sien, et s'apprêtait à lui parler, mais elle comprit.

**- Disons 30, **déclara-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire, et poussa la porte pour sortir du placard. Il la referma aussitôt, et avança à pas de loup dans le couloir pour voir si l'homme n'était pas encore ici. Rien à signaler. Il revînt sur ses pas, et se contenta de surveiller les alentours pendant les secondes restantes. Jamais 30 secondes ne lui avaient paru si longues.

Le temps écoulé, Santana poussa la porte, et sortit. Les trois autres sortirent à leur tour, et s'approchèrent de Finn.

**- Et maintenant ? **demanda-t-il.

**- Nous devons aller vérifier l'état des autres avant de faire quoi que ce soit, **déclara Santana.

**- Très bien, je ferme la marche, **répondit le jeune homme.

Le petit groupe progressa rapidement vers le bureau de Sue. En arrivant à proximité de celui-ci, ils découvrirent Rory, allongé sur le sol. Il avait rampé sur plusieurs mètres pour essayer de retrouver ses camarades, comme le montraient les traces de sang, mais il était trop tard. Après un dernier regard vers ce pauvre garçon, ils continuèrent, et trouvèrent Becky, étendue devant la porte de son coach.

La jeune fille les regardait, et essayait de bouger, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

**- Vous êtes revenus me chercher… **articula-t-elle difficilement.

**- On ne te laissera pas seule, **lui répondit Finn en s'accroupissant devant elle, avant de lui prendre la main. **Santana, elle saigne, la balle est passée par l'épaule. Ouvre le bureau de Sylvester. **

La jeune femme passa à côté de la blessée, et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit un tour à l'intérieur, et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, Sue, allongée sur le ventre.

**- Coach, nous avons besoin d'aide ! **

**- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaye de m'aider à rester en vie, **répondit Sue.

**- Il s'agit de Becky, **déclara doucement Santana.

Sue se releva immédiatement, et en quelques secondes, son regard se posa sur le corps de Becky. Elle la rejoignit en quelques secondes, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, en poussant Finn violemment.

**- Tu vas t'en sortir ! **murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune fille. **Santana, vas voir si le bureau de l'infirmière est ouvert ! **hurla-t-elle.

Par chance, ce bureau ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de mètres de celui de Sue. En quelques secondes, la jeune hispanique avait déjà fait l'aller-retour. Sue la questionna du regard. Elle hocha de la tête.

**- Très bien. Schrek, avec moi ! **hurla-t-elle en attrapant Becky par le haut du corps.

Finn se pencha pour attraper les jambes de la jeune fille, et ils la transportèrent jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Sue ouvrit tous les tiroirs, et en sortit tout ce qu'elle trouvait utile. Pansements, bandages, pommades. Elle s'approcha de Becky, lui arracha le haut de son uniforme, et commença par nettoyer la plaie avec de l'alcool et des compresses, pendant que Santana faisait le guet. Elle noua un bandage autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille, et lui fit boire de l'eau. Elle s'assit près d'elle, et prit sa main pour la mettre dans la sienne, restant silencieuse.

Finn lança un regard à Emma. Elle avait compris aussi. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Becky avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Mais personne n'osa parler, pas même lorsqu'un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Tout le monde fut surpris, mais aucun n'osa rompre le silence.

**- Coach… **commença Becky.

**- Non, je ne veux pas que tu parles, **la coupa Sue. **Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu me dises adieu. Je ne veux pas devoir te quitter, pas comme ça, **reprit-elle d'une voix faible.

**- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier… De m'avoir permis de rentrer dans l'équipe, de m'avoir permis de me sentir normale quelques heures par jour lors des entraînements, d'avoir passé autant de temps avec vous… Je n'oublierai jamais tous nos entraînements, tous nos après-midi passés à jouer aux dames, tous les cadeaux que vous m'avez faits… J'ai toujours voulu être comme les autres, et il n'y a que vous qui avez faire en sorte que je me sente comme tel, vous avez su faire des deux dernières années de ma vie les meilleures qui soient, et je n'aurais pas pu rêver une meilleure fin que dans vos bras… Ce fut un honneur d'avoir été à vos côtés si longtemps, coach. Merci pour tout… **murmura Becky dans un dernier souffle, avant de s'éteindre.

**- Becky ! Ne pars pas ! Becky ! Ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plait, Becky ! **hurlait Sue en pleurant, pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

Elle était penchée au-dessus de Becky, la secouait de toutes ses forces, comme pour la faire revenir à la vie. Les hurlements de Sue étaient à glacer le sang. Une part d'elle-même venait de lui être arrachée.

Sugar et Emma ne s'étaient pas lâchées les mains, et Finn tenait son frère dans ses bras. Santana avait le regarde perdu dans le vide, et réalisait à présent toute l'horreur de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Elle priait pour que le coup de feu précèdent n'ait pas ôté la vie de Brittany, car en cette fin de journée, il ne restait plus que le Glee Club et cet homme dans le lycée.

Soudain, un second coup de feu retentit, arrachant tout le monde à ses pensées, sauf Sue. Santana resta plantée près de la porte, alors que les quatre autres s'étaient réunis, à l'écart de Sue et Becky.

**- Il faut faire un point. Qui n'est pas avec nous ? **demanda Kurt.

**- Rachel, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Brittany, et Puck, **répondit immédiatement Finn.

**- Et Will ! **lança Emma.

**- Et Will, **corrigea Finn, qui sentait tout le poids du regard de Santana sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

**- Et que fait-on, maintenant ? **questionna Sugar.

**- Que diriez-vous de partir ? **demanda Santana, en fermant la porte et s'approchant d'eux à toute vitesse.

**- Il vient vers nous ? **s'exclama Finn.

**- Affirmatif. Il faut sortir par l'autre porte, sinon nous sommes finis. Allez ! **dit Santana, en faisant signe à tout le monde d'avancer avec sa main.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'autre sortir, sauf Sue. Santana se tourna vers elle.

**- Coach, il faut partir ! **

**- Je ne pars pas sans elle, **déclara Sue d'un ton résolu, en levant sa main qui tenait celle de Becky.

**- Il en va de votre vie… **murmura Santana, pour essayer de la convaincre.

**- En huit mois, j'ai perdu ma sœur, et Becky. Ma vie n'a plus de sens, Santana. Et maintenant, sauvez-vous. Avec un peu de chance, je le retarderais, **lui répondit Sue d'une voix faible.

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants, avant de reculer, et de refermer la porte. Elles seraient ensemble jusqu'au bout. Elle resta plantée là quelques secondes, avant d'entendre l'autre porte s'ouvrir. Elle se baissa en une fraction de seconde, entendit Sue hurler quelque chose avant de se faire réduire au silence, et courut rejoindre les autres.

** - Il faut courir ! Vite ! **hurla-t-elle aux autres.

Mais personne ne bougea. Tous étaient pétrifiés à l'idée de se faire tuer. Ils ne savaient où aller, que faire.

Santana jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, car elle savait que chaque seconde était précieuse. Un escalier se trouvait sur leur droite, qui menait à la cafétéria. A gauche, un long couloir les mènerait vers les vestiaires de l'équipe de football. La décision fût rapidement prise : la cafétéria était le lieu le plus sûr. Ou du moins, celui où il était le plus aisé de se cacher. La jeune femme s'élança à une vitesse folle vers l'escalier, bientôt suivie par les autres.

Tout à coup, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de feu se fît entendre.

**- Ne vous retournez pas ! **hurla-t-elle, courant de plus belle. **Jusqu'à la cafétéria !**

A ces mots, elle vît un corps rouler dans l'escalier, se vidant d'une grande partie de son sang. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, et continua de courir jusqu'à sa destination. Un second coup de feu retentit, mais elle n'était toujours pas touchée. Elle poussa les grandes portes de la cafétéria, et vint se réfugier derrière un comptoir.

Elle souffla quelques secondes, avant de voir arriver Emma, suivie par Finn, qui portait Kurt. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le jeune homme avait suffi à Santana pour comprendre où était partie la seconde balle. Kurt était pâle, et sa jambe déversait une grande quantité de sang.

**- Sugar était perdue, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser… **balbutia maladroitement Finn, en pleurant sa camarade.

**- Il va arriver d'un moment à l'autre, il faut que nous allions ailleurs ! **

**- Si nous passons par les cuisines, nous pourrons le mettre dans le bureau de Melle Pillsbury en attendant de trouver une solution… **

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Santana pour repartir en trombe, suivie d'Emma, et de Finn et Kurt. Mais en arrivant dans les cuisines, ils furent stoppés nets, à leur grande surprise, par quelques-uns de leurs camarades.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? **demanda Puck, s'avançant vers Santana.

**- Il faut partir, maintenant. Il arrive ! **s'exclama Santana, en poussant tout le groupe à partir.

Finn croisa le regard de Blaine, qui était livide à la vue du corps de son petit ami dans les bras de son frère.

**Ca va aller, il va s'en sortir. Il faut juste… Partir, maintenant, **dit-il en tentant de le rassurer.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent à la poursuite du reste du groupe, et, quelques secondes plus tard, arrivèrent dans le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation.

Finn déposa Kurt sur la moquette, et alla monter la garde, ne sachant que faire d'autre, avec Santana. Quinn, qui était avec Puck et Blaine, prit soudain les devants. Elle enleva le petit pull qu'elle portait, le déchira, et fit un garrot autour de la jambe de Kurt avec. Blaine tenait la main de Kurt, tentant de rassurer le jeune homme qui poussait des petits cris de douleur.

Quelques minutes passèrent, au bout desquelles Santana demanda à Finn de surveiller le couloir seul, le temps qu'elle parle à Puck. Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme, et demanda :

**- Vous êtes ensemble depuis le début ? **

**- Il y avait Sam, mais… Nous l'avons perdu près de la salle de chimie… **balbutia-t-il, alors qu'une larme commençait à couler.

**- Vous n'avez pas vu Brittany ? Rachel ? **demanda la jeune femme après quelques secondes.

**- Elles sont parties avec Tina, je crois, **répondit Puck.

**- Nous avons trouvée Tina… **commença Santana.

**- Et Will n'est toujours pas revenu... **répondit Emma.

Puck s'apprêtait à répondre, mais un rapide coup d'œil vers Santana le poussa à ne rien dire. Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles personne ne jugea bon de dire un mot, avant que Quinn ne déclare :

**- Nos petits soins ne vont pas suffire, nous avons besoin d'aller chercher du matériel et des cachets chez l'infirmière.**

**- Nous risquons de le croiser… **commença Santana.

**- C'est notre seule chance de le sauver, **la coupa Finn. **J'y vais. **

**- Je viens aussi, je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve là-bas, il faut que j'y jette un œil, **déclara Quinn.

**- Très bien, **déclara Finn. **Blaine, tu restes avec Kurt. Melle Pillsbury, vous restez aussi. Puck, Santana, l'un de vous doit venir avec nous. **

**- Je viens, **répondit immédiatement Santana. **S'il y a une chance que nous retrouvions Brittany… **

**- D'accord. Puck, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur eux, **dit-il en désignant de son bras, son frère, Blaine et Emma.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, **répondit Puck avec un clin d'œil.

Santana prit la tête de la marche, suivie par Quinn, alors que Finn restait en arrière. Ils firent un long détour pour éviter de devoir repasser par la cafétéria, et arrivèrent dans les vestiaires. A chaque instant, Santana espérait tomber Brittany, mais elle restait introuvable, ce qui, d'un côté, était le mieux pour la garder en vie.

Seulement, deux coups de feu avaient été tirés. Le premier, pour Sam, et le second… Elle préférait ne pas y penser, et gardait espoir que le tueur ait raté sa cible, ou se soit condamné lui-même avant de devoir répondre de ses actes.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui les mènerait à l'infirmerie. Santana se retourna vers ses amis, et leur fît signe d'être les plus silencieux possible, car il pouvait être n'importe où.

Ils progressèrent à pas de loup jusqu'à leur destination. Une fois arrivés, ils refermèrent vite la porte, et Finn resta derrière pour surveiller le couloir, tandis que Santana se chargeait de l'autre, pendant que Quinn avait attrapé une boîte et mettait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à l'intérieur.

La vue des corps de Becky et de son coach lui arracha quelques larmes. Sue était allongée sur le ventre, baignant dans une flaque impressionnante de sang. Quinn attrapa la fleur qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, et la déposa dans ceux de Becky. Elle adressa une dernière parole au coach qu'elle avait tant admiré, et resta plantée là, se rappelant des bons moments passés avec elle.

Tout à coup, un nouveau coup de feu l'arracha à ses souvenirs, suivi d'un cri de femme.

Santana perdit son calme, et commença à pleurer, craignant que l'on ne vienne d'arracher la vie de la fille qu'elle aime.

**- C'était la voix de Melle Pillsbury, **murmura Finn. **Il faut que nous y retournions, vite. **

**- Nous risquons de nous faire tuer ! **protesta Santana.

**- Si Brittany y était, est-ce que tu tiendrais le même discours ? **demanda le jeune footballeur.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, avant de prendre les devants.

**- Il faut passer par la cafétéria, il ne reviendra sûrement pas sur ses pas. **

Finn acquiesça. Santana s'élança dans le couloir, et descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, suivie par ses deux camarades. La vision du corps de Sugar étendue sur le sol arracha le cœur de Quinn. Mais elle devait continuer.

En l'espace d'une minute, ils arrivèrent près du bureau d'Emma, mais Santana stoppa les deux autres. Il fallait d'abord s'assurer que le tueur s'était éloigné. Elle s'avança très lentement, et, après une inspection rapide, leur fît signe de la rejoindre.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau, ils trouvèrent Emma, tremblante, à côté du corps de Puck. Celui de Kurt avait été déplacé, mais Blaine était toujours à côté de lui. D'instinct, Santana alla se positionner près de la porte, pour surveiller l'arrivée de l'homme, tandis que Finn et Quinn s'étaient rués près de Puck.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **demanda Finn d'une voix tremblante.

**- Il… Il est arrivé… **commença Emma. **Noah nous a dit de courir nous cacher dans la pièce d'à côté, et qu'il… Qu'il nous rejoindrait, avec Kurt… **Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, avant de reprendre. **Mais il a été plus rapide, et il a… Il a tiré. Kurt a fait le mort, et il est parti par la gauche en croyant que mon cri venait de là-bas… **

**- Ecartez-vous ! **dit Quinn d'une voix posée. **Prenez ça, et allez-vous occuper de Kurt, **dit-elle en tendant des compresses, de la Bétadine, des bandages et des cachets à Emma et Finn.

Ils s'exécutèrent, tandis que Quinn s'afférait déjà à essayer de sauver Puck. Mais le jeune homme attrapa sa main et la posa sur son cœur, avant de commencer à parler faiblement.

**- Quinn, ce n'est pas la peine… **

**- Je vais te sauver, Puck. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! **dit-elle, comme pour essayer de se convaincre qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose.

**- Ne sois pas ridicule, je suis déjà presque mort…**

**- Non, ça va aller. Tu ne vas pas mourir, Puck ! **reprit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

**- Veille sur ma mère, Quinn, elle n'a que moi…** dit-il d'une voix faible.

**- Je t'aime, Puck. Je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le début. Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, je ne veux pas ! Je t'ai toujours aimé… **répéta-t-elle. **Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu vois, tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Tu dois rester avec moi, tu dois rester avec moi… **

**- Je t'aime aussi, **dit-il dans un grand effort.

**- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! Nous avons un avenir à construire ensemble, Puck. Nous aurons un enfant, plusieurs mêmes ! Et une grande maison, avec une piscine, et des chiens, comme tu l'as toujours voulu ! Je t'en prie Puck, ne me laisse pas, je t'aime tellement… **

**- Quinn… **commença Puck.

**- Non, ne dis rien. Tu dois garder des forces… Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, Puck ! Depuis le début, tout le monde savait que nous allions finir ensemble. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas me laisser… **

Puck posa une dernière fois les yeux sur celle qu'il avait toujours aimée, sur celle avec qui il aurait aimé passer sa vie entière. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, et ferma une dernière fois les yeux.

**- Puck ! Non ! Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît ! **hurla Quinn.

La jeune femme passa ses mains sur le corps de Puck, comme pour essayer de le réveiller. Elle le secouait, lui parlait, le suppliait de revenir. C'est un moment que personne dans la pièce n'oublierait jamais, tant la scène était insoutenable.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout le monde resta figé. Personne n'osa dire un mot, personne n'osa bouger. C'est à peine si chacun s'autorisait à respirer.

Soudain, la voix du principal Finggins retentit dans les hauts parleurs.

« _Avis à tous les étudiants. Faire un pas en dehors de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez est dangereux. S'aventurer seul dans les couloirs est dangereux. Veillez les uns sur les autres, mais avant tout, veillez sur vous-même. Des mesures sont en train d'être prises, tâchez de…_ »

Un coup de feu retentit tout à coup. Le principal n'acheva pas sa phrase. Tous les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets, ils étaient maintenant seuls. Et pour ne rien arranger, une voix retentit dans le haut-parleur.

« _Tâchez de rester en vie, pas comme votre principal._ »

Un rire démoniaque se fit entendre, puis la communication fût coupée. Soudain, la voix de Rachel retentit dans les couloirs. Elle appelait Finn, en pleurant. Tout le monde tendit l'oreille pour en être sûr. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appel de répéta.

**- Je vais la chercher, **dit Finn d'une voix résolue.

**- Je viens avec toi, **répondit Santana, déterminée à retrouver Brittany.

**- Non, tu restes ici, **déclara le jeune homme.

**- Je dois aller chercher Brittany ! **

**- Je les ramènerais toutes les deux, fais-moi confiance. Mais si tu viens, qui veillera sur eux ? Regarde-les, **dit-il en désignant du bras ses camarades. **Quinn vient de perdre Puck, Kurt est blessé, et Melle Pillsbury ne pourra pas improviser aussi bien que toi, Santana. Si nous sommes tous là, c'est parce que tu nous as sauvés. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner maintenant. **

En voyant la jeune femme hésiter, Finn reprit son discours.

**- Je te promets que je serais de retour dans quelques, et que tout cela va s'arrêter. Tu pourras être fière, Santana. Nous te devons nos vies. **

Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant se résoudre à rester ici.

**- Tu n'as pas été inutile non plus… **admit-elle avec un sourire. **Mais s'il arrive un problème à Brittany, je te tue. **

**- Fais-moi confiance, **répéta Finn avant de s'avancer vers son frère. **Ca va aller, Kurt. Je serais bientôt de retour, et nous allons rentrer chez nous. Courage. **

**- Ne perds pas plus de temps, **dit Santana en le poussant vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme s'élança dans le couloir, à la recherche de celle qu'il aimait. Il lui semblait que les appels de Rachel venaient du côté de la salle de répétitions. Il progressait assez rapidement, tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Arrivé à proximité de la salle de chant, il crût entendre un bruit, et resta figé sur place quelques secondes.

N'entendant plus aucun autre bruit, il se décida à repartir. En arrivant à la salle, il dût passer par-dessus le corps d'Artie, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un corps reposant sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Le corps de Brittany. Le second coup de feu. Le jeune homme eût quelques secondes d'arrêt, et pensa à Santana, qui s'était démenée pour sauver tout le monde, en abandonnant Brittany. Elle n'aurait à présent plus jamais l'occasion de la revoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher à sa réaction quand elle l'apprendrait. D'ailleurs, comment lui dire ?

Tout à coup, il se souvint que Rachel était avec Brittany. Il fouilla alors les moindres recoins de la pièce, mais ne trouva personne. Il murmura alors le nom de Rachel, et, après quelques secondes, la porte d'un placard d'ouvrit de l'intérieur, pour en laisser sortir la jeune femme, tremblante, pâle de peur.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé, et laissa sortir ses larmes. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, avant que Rachel ne s'affole.

**- Il pourrait arriver, Finn ! Il faut partir… Ou sont les autres ? Il a tué Brittany… Et Tina, et… **dit-elle avant de recommencer à pleurer.

**- Rachel, Rachel, calme-toi. Ca va aller, je suis la maintenant. Nous devons retourner avec les autres. Suis-moi, ne fais pas de bruit. Tout va bien se passer, **dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**- Ils sont tous là ? **demanda la jeune femme.

**- Ils ne sont plus que cinq.** **Mais nous allons nous en sortir, tous ensemble, je te le promets, **répondit Finn d'une voix rassurante.

Marchant pas à pas, les deux amants traversèrent le long couloir qui les séparait de la cafétéria. Arrivés là-bas, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour vérifier que la voie était libre, avant de reprendre leur marche en direction du bureau d'Emma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Au loin, Finn croisa le regard vide de Santana. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

**- Et Brittany ? **demanda Santana, comme pour se donner des espoirs, alors que le couple se tenait en face d'elle.

**- Santana, Brittany est… Il lui a tiré dessus, dans la salle de chant. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se cacher, ou de s'enfuir… **balbutia Finn.

**- Je… Je dois aller la voir, **dit Santana en commençant à partir.

**- Non, tu ne vas nulle part ! C'est trop dangereux ! **répondit le jeune homme en la retenant par le bras.

**- Elle est morte, Finn ! Je n'en ai rien à faire, qu'il me tue aussi ! Elle était toute ma vie, tu peux le comprendre ?! **demanda la jeune fille en hurlant.

**- Je sais, Santana. Mais ce n'est pas en prenant le risque de te faire tuer aussi qu'elle reviendra… Reste avec nous, **lui répondit Finn en lui passant la main dans le dos. **Vas t'asseoir avec Rachel, je surveillerai l'entrée. **

Rachel prit la main de la jeune femme, et elles allèrent s'asseoir par terre, contre en mur, en face de Kurt, Blaine et Emma. Quinn était allongée à côté de Puck, et ne répondait même plus à l'appel de son prénom.

Santana pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Rachel tentait de lui parler, mais rien n'arrivait à la calmer. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et attendit simplement le moment où Santana voudrait parler, le moment où elle aurait besoin de son amie.

**- Rachel… **appela Kurt.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda-t-elle, affolée, en se précipitant vers lui.

**- Je… J'ai besoin de te parler, **dit-il d'une voix faible.

**- Tu veux qu'on planifie notre vie à New York ? **demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire, comme pour le rassurer, et se rassurer.

**- Rachel, je sais que c'est la fin… **commença Kurt. **N'alerte pas Finn, il doit veiller sur vous. Mais prends soin de lui, il est fragile. Il ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul, du moins plus maintenant, après tout ce qu'il a vécu aujourd'hui. Veille sur lui, et veille sur mes parents, fais en sorte qu'ils aient une belle vie, et qu'ils avancent. Dis leur que je les aime, et que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour passer dix secondes de plus avec eux…**

**- Kurt, tu pourras leur dire toi-même, tu vas t'en sortir, **balbutia-t-elle.

**- C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi, ta capacité à ne voir que le positif… Surtout n'oublie jamais qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens, Rachel Barbra Berry. Et ne m'oublie jamais, car je veillerais toujours sur toi. Penses à moi à la fin de ta première représentation. Ne n'oublie pas, Rachel. Je t'aime tellement… **articula-t-il difficilement.

**- Je t'aime aussi, Kurt, pour toujours. Mais je pourrais te le dire quand j'en aurais envie car tu vas rester, tu vas rester avec moi, Kurt, tu ne vas pas me laisser… **dit la jeune femme en pleurant.

Kurt prit sa main, et attrapa aussi celle de Blaine.

**- Blaine, veille sur elle. Ne la quitte jamais. Je ne veux pas que vos chemins se séparent. Faîtes-le pour moi. **

**- Je te le promets, Kurt… **dit Blaine à voix basse.

**- Je t'aime tellement, Blaine… J'ai passé avec toi la meilleure année de ma vie, et s'il fallait tout recommencer, saches que je ne changerais rien. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Blaine. Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans le passé. Tu dois me promettre que tu avanceras, que tu trouveras l'amour, que tu fonderas une famille. **

**- Kurt… **commença Blaine.

**- Je t'aime, Blaine. Pour toujours. Je t'aime aussi, Rachel. Dîtes à Finn et à mes parents que je les aime aussi, et que je ne regrette rien. Dîtes leur de profiter de leur vie, car on ne sait jamais jusqu'à quand nous pourrons l'apprécier. Je vous attends, là-haut, et je ne veux pas vous voir arriver avec des regrets. Je vous aime, **prononça-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre éternellement.

Blaine et Rachel hurlaient le prénom de Kurt, le suppliaient de revenir, de ne pas les laisser. Ils savaient que c'était une peine perdue, mais ils essayaient. Ils pleuraient, criaient, secouaient le corps éteint de Kurt, mais rien n'y faisait.

Santana avait recommencé à pleurer, et Emma priait pour les défunts.

Au premier cri de Rachel, Finn s'était retourné vers Kurt, et avait compris. Ses pleurs se mêlaient à présent à ceux des autres, il ne savait que faire, il était là, debout, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Mais pendant ce temps, personne n'avait surveillé l'entrée du bureau, et les cris que poussaient les jeunes lycéens pouvaient guider quiconque jusqu'à eux.

Ainsi, tout le monde s'arrêta de crier, de parler, de pleurer lorsque le bruit d'un pistolet qu'on recharge se fît entendre. Ils se retournèrent tous, et se retrouvèrent pour la première fois face à celui qui avait arraché une partie de la vie de chacun.

**- Que c'est touchant… **commença-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. **Tous réunis pour veiller les morts. **

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

**- Debout, tous ! **dit-il en pointant son pistolet droit devant lui. **Je vais vous exposer le problème. J'aurais aimé tous vous tuer, mais je n'ai pas assez de balles. C'est vraiment embêtant qu'autant de personnes se trouvent encore dans le lycée à une telle heure… Ma mission va se solder par un échec. **

Il marchait dans toute la pièce, comme pour exprimer sa supériorité.

**- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir tuer tout le monde dans ce lycée ? Eh bien, je ne le sais pas plus que vous. J'ai toujours été attiré par les jeux où il faut tuer des personnes, alors j'ai voulu… Essayer. Il est clair que je vais passer le reste de ma vie en prison, c'est pourquoi l'une de ces balles servira à me tuer, **dit-il en désignant son pistolet. **Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a plus que trois balles, moins celle que je me réserve, et que vous êtes six. Je pourrais être galant et tuer les deux hommes, mais… Non. Je vais vous laisser choisir, **lança-t-il avec un sourire. **A qui le tour ? **

Les six otages laissèrent passer quelques secondes, avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne une décision.

**- Ne touchez pas à Rachel, et tuez-moi, **dit Finn en désignant sa petite amie du doigt.

**- Ça marche, **répondit l'homme en pointant son arme sur le jeune homme.

Le coup partit immédiatement, et Finn s'écroula en arrière. La balle l'avait touché juste en dessous du cœur. Il serait mort dans quelques minutes. Rachel hurla, et se précipita vers lui, se mettant à genoux, le suppliant de rester avec elle.

**- Que c'est touchant… **répéta l'homme. **Cela me donne tellement envie de te tuer, petite Rachel, **dit-il en pointant son arme sur elle. **Mais j'ai passé un accord, félicitations, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. Ni lui, **dit-il en désignant Blaine de la tête, **j'avais dit que je ne tuerai pas tous les garçons. Ce qui nous laisse la brune, la blonde et la rousse ! **lança-t-il en rigolant.

Rachel n'avait rien écouté, elle essayait juste de rassurer Finn, elle priait pour qu'il vive. Les secondes passèrent et ni Santana, ni Quinn, ni Emma ne s'était avancée.

**- La dernière fille qui m'a largué était blonde… **dit-il en pointant son pistolet sur Quinn.

Quelques fragments de secondes plus tard, la jeune fille bascula à son tour en arrière, et Blaine se précipita sur elle. Mais la balle l'avait touchée en plein cœur, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle était déjà morte.

L'homme rigola, se félicita de n'avoir raté aucune cible, et, en quelques instants, se pointa le pistolet dans la boucha, et tira.

Emma et Blaine allèrent rejoindre Rachel autour de Finn, qui était en larmes autour de son fiancé.

**- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, Finn ! Je t'ai choisi ! **dit-elle en montrant la bague qu'il lui avait offerte pour leurs fiançailles. **Je t'ai choisi ! J'ai choisi de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Finn ! Les secours vont arriver, accroche-toi ! Reste avec moi, Finn ! Je t'ai choisi, tu dois rester avec moi ! Finn ! **

Ses cris étaient déchirants. Personne ne savait que faire. Santana était terrée dans un silence absolu, alors que Blaine tenait la main de Rachel, et qu'Emma continuait de prier. Elle priait pour Puck, pour Kurt, pour Finn, pour Brittany, pour Quinn. Elle priait pour que Will revienne le plus vite possible, avec des secours.

Mais comme les appels de Rachel, les prières d'Emma restèrent sans réponse.

* * *

Comme chaque 25 Mars, les trois survivants de la fusillade du lycée William McKinley étaient revenus à Lima, pour rendre hommage à leurs amis et leurs professeurs disparus lors de cette terrible journée.

Chaque année, une messe était célébrée en l'honneur des victimes, à laquelle étaient conviés les familles et amis des victimes. L'après-midi, les trois personnes encore en vie passaient devant chaque tombe, déposaient des fleurs, disaient quelques mots.

On se souvenait des talents de chanteuse de Mercedes, de l'humour de Kurt, des talents de danseur de Mike, ou on riait des piques qu'aurait pu lancer Sue si elle était encore là.

Enfin, on s'arrêtait devant la tombe d'Emma Pillsbury, pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pour rien dans la mort de Quinn, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir au point de mettre un terme à sa vie.

Pour terminer, on profitait de cette occasion pour prendre des nouvelles de chacun, car si Rachel et Blaine vivaient ensemble, comme ils l'avaient promis à Kurt, Santana était partie faire carrière en Europe.

Et ce rituel durerait encore longtemps, car la vie des morts ne continue que dans l'esprit des vivants.


End file.
